Avengers: Age Of Frieza
by TWDrichtofen
Summary: At The end of the Ultron Crisis, The Avengers are forced to face the robot menace, and something far worse, Will they be able to face both of these threats? or will they need assistance from a "Certain someone?"
1. Chapter 1

**I'm stunned that no one ever thought of something like this. wow... Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D**

* * *

It had been done…

For many years after the fall of the Cold family, The Planet Trade Organization was barely clinging to life. Numerous small rebellions had taken place on the Planets that had once belonged to their proud Emperor. The PTO needed The Royal family back in power to restore some sense of order, or else it would collapse into itself.

Those days were long over, until now.

After years of observing the Emperor's murderer (or so they believed) Son Goku, Sorbet: The current leader of the Planet Trade Organization at the time. Decided to attempt the unthinkable: Head to Earth; to revive Lord Frieza.

With the help of his second in command, Tagoma, They headed to Earth on their misson, and with a little "Help" from the locals, they managed to wish Frieza back to life.

Now, Frieza only had one thing on his mind, the destruction of the Monkey who ruined him. Son Goku.

After 4 months of intense training, the tyrant made his way to earth, along with over a thousand of his strongest and most loyal henchmen, hell bent on destroying all that stood in their way.

Little did they know however, That Earth was in greater Danger on its own.

* * *

(Sokovia, Eastern Europe)

The Avengers, A group of the greatest super heroes; consisting of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, The Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and the Vision, were pounding every Ultron copy they could find. They needed to make sure that none of them got out alive, as Ultron could spread his consciousness onto any of them.

Is that all you got?! Hawkeye yelled, which as a reply, Ultron sent another army of robots after them, saying "This is all I got, all of you versus all of me."

Iron man looked to Hawkeye and said "You had to ask…"

* * *

They were giving off large amounts of Ki, and the sensors on Frieza's ship noticed this.

"My Lord!" one the soldiers called out. "We're detecting a large concentration of power levels." The soldier said. Frieza looked at him with a smug smirk and replied "Is it that arrogant monkey and his friends?" Frieza asked. "Actually… we aren't sure…" the soldier stuttered. "All we do know is that most of the planets highest power levels are at this location. "He finished.

Frieza's smirk faded slightly, "fine then, "he reluctantly answered. "Change course and head to this group of "power levels." "He ordered. "SIR YES SIR!" the soldier and countless others said.

Frieza's sheer determination kicked in again. "At long last Goku," he smirked. "Your day of reckoning has arrived."

* * *

The Avengers were wearing down the last of Ultron's remaining forces. Black widow was with the Hulk, with him smashing the other Ultron robots, when the Vision noticed something that caught his eye. A large white space craft approaching the ground. He flew after it, despite the other Avengers telling him not to.

"Just destroy the bomb! I'll catch up with you, now go!" Vision said. Just then Sokovia began to fall. The others then proceeded to try and stop the bomb.

Frieza's spacecraft touched the surface and out came over a thousand of his elite soldiers. Frieza then came out in his hover chair. "Hmph," "kindly move out of the way would you?" he asked. The soldiers then proceeded to make an opening for him. Frieza then fired a small death beam from his finger, straight at Sokovia.

* * *

The Vision barely had enough time to dodge the blast. "What the hell is that?" he shouted.

The other Avengers noticed it just in time. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Iron Man shouted to the others, who barely made it out of the blast radius.

The Beam obliterated the entire falling city. In as little as 2 seconds, all of it was gone.

The Vision was stunned. Who could have enough power to incinerate an entire city with such a simple attack? He was just happy that all the civilians were off of it in time.

"Well hello there!" The vision turned to see a horned man in some sort of chair, floating above an army of alien soldiers.

"So, you must be the one who fired at the city?" The Vision asked, right as the rest of The Avengers joined him.

"Indeed I did" Frieza answered, "Now tell me this, Where is Son Goku?"

"What's a Goku?" Thor asked with confusion. "Vision? Who the hell is this guy?" Iron Man asked. "Don't know, but he's the one who destroyed Sokovia." Vision answered.

* * *

Elsewhere, a lone Ultron robot struggled out of the wreckage, only to be notice by a small group of Frieza soldiers. "Well would you look at that, something made it out of there alive." "The scanners detected tons of them near this location." One soldier said. "He looks rather advanced… should we take him to the Lord?" One of them asked. "I think we should." The leader said in reply, as they grabbed the weakened Ultron and carried him off to the ship.

* * *

"Sorbet? What are their power levels?" Frieza asked, "Unknown my Lord, but they're all definitely strong." Sorbet answered. "Hmph. Very well then, I guess I have to show you what happens when you don't comply!" Frieza started to power up.

The Avengers were caught off guard by the sheer force of his strength that he didn't even unleash yet, all of them, Even the Hulk, were pushed back several feet, with Scarlet and Black Widow being nearly blasted away by the force. Only Iron Man and Thor were able to even stay in the same place.

Once the dust cleared, Frieza was in his forth form. "Now, what do you think of my natural form?" he asked. "I think you look even stupider than before!" Tony said as a witty comeback. "Your arrogance blinds you, none of you can comprehend my true power, now I'll give you one last chance, tell me where Son Goku is!" Frieza demanded.

"Even if we knew who that was, you'd think we'd tell you?" Captain America responded.

Frieza grew agitated, but quickly regained his composure. He waved his right hand at them and said; "fine then, 5 minutes, I'll destroy you all in 5 minutes."

"AVENGERS! TAKE HIM DOWN!" Tony ordered the team. That's when The Avengers Charged straight towards The Tyrant, who was grinning at how easy this will be.


	2. The First Battle

**Sorry for the week long wait guy's, Started playing the crap out of Fallout: New Vegas the entire time. lol**

* * *

Iron Man was the first one to attack, he charged into the air and fired 2 beam's from his hand's at Frieza, which hit him head on. When The dust cleared, Frieza was hardly damaged. Tony the proceeded to fly right into him, but was shocked when Frieza disappeared and then reappeared to his right and karate chopped him in the back, sending him crashing into the nearby surface.

That's when Cap stepped in, he threw his shield towards the Tyrant, hitting him point blank, However, he hardly flinched, but before he could react, he was punched by Captain America.

* * *

"Is that all you have for me? I was expecting a challen-" Frieza was interrupted with a large bolt of electricity from Thor.

"Get to Tony! I'll deal with this beast." Thor said to the others.

"It's very rude to interrupt those who're TALKING!" Frieza stated as he fired a death beam at Thor, who managed to dodge the attack and smashed Frieza in the chest with Mjölnir, coughing up blood as he crashed into a nearby hill.

Thor then proceeded to fire a bolt of lightning at the hill, nearly destroying it completely.

Frieza emerged from the rubble, damaged, but not out of the fight.

"I admit," you're the first in years to cause me pain in this form, aside from my parents… and Goku"

"Is that supposed to impress me?" The Thunder God asked.

"Indeed my friend, It should" Frieza said in reply. "50 percent of my power, but a poultry half, a half should suffice to grind you into space dust."

Is that so? Then show me what you've-"Thor was interrupted by a sharp kick to the spine by Frieza, sending him crashing to the ground; unconscious.

* * *

"Aw… that was hardly a challenge…" Frieza said with slight remorse in his voice.

"Thor's down!" Cap shouted to the others as he threw his shield towards Frieza, who managed to catch it. "If playing Frisbee is the only way you can hurt me, then you deserve to die!" Frieza said in a mocking tone as he threw the Shield towards Cap so quickly that he hardly even saw it coming, Knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Hmph… now that that's out of the way…" Frieza said as he floated down to Hawkeye. Since you clearly stand no chance against me, I'll give you one last chance; tell me the location of Son Goku." Frieza demanded.

For the last time WE DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS!" Hawkeye shouted, firing an explosive arrow at Frieza, which Frieza caught and thrown away. "You don't seem to understand what a demand is… do you?" Frieza said with a smirk and slight chuckle.

Hawkeye then proceeded to punch Frieza, but the Tyrant caught it and crushed his fist. "It's sad really… your group seemed like a decent replacement for the Ginyu Force. It's a pitty that I have to destroy you." Said Frieza.

* * *

Right then and there; Iron Man reappeared and punched Frieza in the face, momentarily knocking him to the ground. "Widow! Go get Banner! We need him more than ever right now!" Tony ordered. "Alright" said Widow, running off.

Frieza slowly got up. "I'm impressed that you're still alive and kicking. I could've sworn I hit your spinal cord." Frieza said with amusement.

"You treat this like this is a game. May I ask why?" Tony asked.

"It should be fairly obvious, I'm not even at my full power." Frieza answered.

"And?" Tony asked again. "I could've killed all of you. But I have… other things on my agenda." Frieza replied.

"And what might that be?" Tony asked; getting into his fighting stance.

"Killing Son Goku and destroying this planet of course." Frieza said with a chuckle.

"YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY EARTH!" Tony shouted in fear. "But of course, It's not like any of you can stop me."

"I won't let you!" Iron man powered up once again and charged towards Frieza, who merely sidestepped to the left and punched Tony straight in the chest, breaking and cracking the whole suit.

"Now… time to put you out of your misery." Frieza said with fake sympathy.

* * *

Ka!

"What?!" Freiza exclaimed

Me!

"Reveal yourself Monkey!"

Ha!

Me!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Just then a large beam of energy hit Frieza, completely engulfing the Tyrant, and sending flying towards the ruins of Sokovia.

"What the hell was that?" Tony said in amazement and confusion. He looked up and saw a man in an Orange Gi, floating high in the air.

"So… you finally reveal yourself." Frieza stated. "It's about time, I've been looking forward for our Rematch, Sayian.

But as soon as the man appeared. He put two of his fingers to his head and disappeared. "What?!" Frieza exclaimed again. He grew agitated.

He flew down to a shocked Tony Stark. "So that was Goku?" he asked "Indeed it was." Frieza replied. Regardless that I found him, I was expecting a far greater challenge from you, Seems like "Earth's Mightiest Heroes aren't Mighty after all." He said with a smirk. "However… I may still have some plans for you all."

"And what might that be?" Said Stark, barely breathing.

"Once I kill Goku, I'll expect to face all of you once again." I pray that you won't get slaughtered." Frieza said in a mocking tone.

Frieza Flew off, along with his ship and his army.

A badly Injured Iron Man sent a distress signal to S.H.I.E.L.D, letting them know that The Avengers… had been defeated.

"Jarvis, Bring me all the information on… Son Goku."

* * *

 **Also... If you think Frieza's gonna spare The Avengers later on... Nope. lol**


	3. Tracking the Sayian

**I'm so sorry for my absence. but summer has just begun, so I should have a lot more time on my stories. Also very sorry that this is so short. I encourage you to check out my other main story; Honor, Insanity, and survival. I'm gonna start more work on that. Also, production on this may slow, though It won't be as long as this wait was. Since I'm writing my magnum opus; The Final Solution, the first chapter is out.**

"Lord Frieza, we picked up something that might peak your interest." One of the soldiers said to the Tyrant once he made it inside the ship. "And what would that be?" Frieza asked. "Well… It appears to be a robot of some kind." The soldier said as he led Frieza down the hallway towards the lab.

"What's it's significance?" Frieza asked. We detected numerous amounts of them fighting these "Avengers." The soldier stated. "Really? Perhaps I can have some use for them after all." Frieza said with a smirk.

"Analyze what that thing's made of and start producing more of them. Improve on its design as well. Frieza ordered. "YES SIR!" The soldiers shouted.

2 Day's later.

"Avenger's… I'm not gonna lie… but we got our asses kicked." Tony said to the rest of the Avengers. "But from what I can tell, this "Frieza" Character is here for one person, and one person only; Son Goku." Tony stated. "So we need to find this man, and get him to support our cause." He demanded.

"And just how are we gonna do that? Where do we look?" Captain America asked. "The man is right, he could be anywhere." Thor agreed.

"I'm glad you asked." Tony said with a smirk. "Based on what Jarvis is telling me, the Son Goku we seek is currently residing somewhere in Japan." He turned around and said. "So… pack your bags. We're going to Tokyo!"

"My lord, We've tracked Son Goku to an Island nation known as Japan." A soldier told his Emperor. "Ah good, do we know his exact location?" Frieza asked. The soldier shuddered while saying "Um… no sir, but it turns out we're not alone, These "Avengers" are heading over there as well." He answered in fear

"Oh really? So they're after him as well. They must want him on their side." Frieza replied. "Your orders, sir?" The soldier asked. Fireza thought for a moment, before finally saying "Well, why not just let them do my work for me? Besides, I knew that sooner or later they'd try and get his attention, and if your "robot" that we found can be of assistance. Then I should easily be able to defeat them all." The Tyrant said as he laughed to himself. "We wait for now, I hope they actually succeed in finding him. I'll crush this world, Goku, And The Avengers."

As all of this was going on. The Avenger's landed in a rural field, outside of Tokyo. "Ok, so here's the plan. I'll explore Tokyo. Cap, you and Hawkeye set off for Yokohama. Thor, you search Hiroshima, and Black widow, you go with the hulk and search Osaka." The rest nodded. "You have your orders. Now go!"


End file.
